


Soulmate

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, attempt at smut ?, i still don't know how to tag, well that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: This a jinson au about soulmates.that's literally it, and like i don't even talk about soulmates that much in it, ironic right ?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: JINSON one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680367
Kudos: 25





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyjchillmyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for bal, like its early but hey i tried my best, its literally horrible but here i am with this  
> Happy birthday Bal, i hope you like it, the idea came from the fact that you once demanded a soulmate on the tl so yeah ...  
> You're amazing, talented absolutely sweet and finally, you're 20 omg, you can babie me all you want <3  
> I have a shrine dedicated for your amazing mind in my heart since the beginning yk ?

Soulmate

Jackson and Jinyoung discovered they were soulmates the very first day they met. 

In front of JYP Entertainment, just as Jinyoung opened the door to get out. Jackson was there looking at him, eyes wide open as he realized it was him. Jinyoung still shocked by the fact that he had finally encountered his own soulmate couldn’t even move. The older was the one to take things into his own hands: running to meet the other, Jackson excitedly starts speaking in English « Hi I’m Jackson! I’m 18 and you? » Jinyoung takes some time to understand the words, not being used to speaking the foreign language  
« Hi, I’m Jinyoung! I’m 18 too », he starts saying « I'm sorry I don’t speak English very well » he adds slowly  
Mark who was with Jackson, probably to help with the surroundings of the building, comes running shortly after with Bambam and Yugyeom  
« Oh my god Jackson, what the hell are you doing ? » he starts scolding the younger, « why - I »  
« It’s him, OMG it’s him « Jackson interrupts, shaking Mark’s shoulders jumping around, Jinyoung can’t help but smile at the cute sight.  
« OMG, you found him that’s so cute » Mark and Jackson run till the end of the street, jumping and screaming like children, Bambam and Yugyeom congratulate Jinyoung before going with the two older hyungs to get crazy as usual.

Jinyoung still a bit frozen, a big smile on his lips, just closes the door as he looks at them. Behind him, Youngjae and Jaebeom join him  
« What are Mark and the new guy doing? » Youngjae asks, « Are they okay? »  
« Yeah they are just a bit excited » Jinyoung answers looking at Jackson  
« But who is that guy? » Jaebeom asks, pointing at Jackson with a nod.  
« oh, him? He’s the new trainee, came from Hong Kong, Mark told me about him yesterday. The name’s Jackson, he’s the same age as Jinyoung hyung » Youngjae answers looking at Jackson  
« Hong Kong? » Jinyoung repeats, « wow, he’s really handsome » he adds, sentence that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaebeom  
« Oh Jinyoungah, seems like someone caught your eyes » he teases hitting him with his shoulder, a small smirk on his face  
« Of course, he’s my soulmate » Jinyoung answers, voice low as he goes back to open the door behind them, planning to go inside again.  
« WHAT? », Youngjae and Jaebeom exclaim as they turn him to face them, grabbing him tightly by the shoulders.  
Cheeks and ears red from embarrassment, he looks at them eyes wide open, startled by their sudden move.  
« OMG ? Really ? »  
« You’ve been waiting for soo long, im so happy for you !!!! »  
Both of them start screaming in his ears, turning him around, taking him in their arms like a small child.  
The couple really was a bit crazy together, maybe the reason why they were soulmates in the first place. Youngjae really adored the older, always teasing him, Jaebeom, on the other hand, had known early on they were soulmates, but never knew how to actually approach him, shying out every time the younger would try to have a conversation. How they got together is the real question, with so much awkwardness and silliness between them.

After a few double dates with Youngjae and Jaebeom, some language lessons with Mark and Chan, crazy getaways with Yugyeom and Bambam, Jackson and Jinyoung have now learned about each other more than they could ever.  
Taking their time to have small and slow conversations, making sure they were open and trusting of each other before taking a step into their relationship, Jackson and Jinyoung spend a lot of time together, in their dorm, favorite restaurants, practice room. The latter had turned into their personal making out space during the sleepless practice nights.

In that practice room, the small few pecks turning into heated kisses, that never stop until they get to their empty dorm. The door easily opened, bodies against the wall, grinding on each other, both of them are desperate for something.  
Jackson’s tight grip on Jinyoung thighs, digging in the soft flesh, his lips on the delicate neck, just under the jawline. Jinyoung’s breath stopping as the older’s mouth stop on that spot, where he bites and nicks to make sure everyone sees the purple bruise.  
The older moves from the wall to the bed where he lays Jinyoung. The latter grips Jackson by his shoulder to bring him closer, skin to skin, the two heated bodies one on top of each other. Jinyoung’s nails nearly draw blood from the older’s shoulder blades, as he fills him completely, the long and teasing drag along the tight walls, just to push back hardly inside. Jackson controls the movement so perfectly, making sure to bring Jinyoung on edge before going back slow. The tantalizing torture making the younger beg, tears forming in his eyes. Jackson’s hand stroking Jinyoung’s cock, thumb digging on the head, as he says a single word « come »  
The younger falls apart, eyes rolling back, back arched against the ruffled sheets, as Jackson fucks him through his orgasm, hand still stroking steadily his cock.  
Their combined moans fill the dark apartment, the early morning finally welcoming them to dreamland, both of them cuddled, limbs tangled under the white sheets.

About a thousand mornings together later, they debut together in Got7. No matter how happy they all were, it was hard for both Jaebeom and Jinyoung to start everything from the beginning, especially after JJP.  
The sleepless nights, the countless tears in the bedsheets, the insecurities crawling from the back of the mind, the voices telling everything was worthless. However, the consoling words whispered in the dark, the slow kisses, the warm embraces, the tight hugs made sure Jinyoung was never alone.

Always supporting each other with their projects, be it acting or solo songs, they’d be always there for the other. From « I love you’s » on set to late phone calls, from practicing scenes together to sending trucks, from late dates to sweet gifts, Jackson and Jinyoung never let the other down, showing their love and affection through adorable gestures. 

How Jinyoung was so proud of Jackson for beginning his solo career in China, how he was showing off his soulmate for sending him a coffee truck, how he showers the other in compliments every time he talks about the other, « this album fits Jackson the most », « I like Jackson’s part the most », how he called Jackson his teacher in life  
How Jackson kept repeating about Jinyoung’s role in Lee Minho’s drama, how he kept saying he was a star and that he would succeed no matter what, how he called themselves best friends forever, how he called Jinyoung just to say « I love you » on set, how he loves saying wang gae park gae because it's their « thing », how he invited Jinyoung for ramyeon …

Every single time Jinyoung doubted himself Jackson was here to prove him wrong, to kiss him endlessly, to cuddle him no matter what. Every time Jackson thought he wasn’t good enough, Jinyoung was here to remind him how important and amazing he was. That’s how their relationship was, understanding and absolutely adorable.

They made it, and now through ups and downs, 6 years into GOT7 proved the world that no matter what, the seven of them would have each other and that no matter what they’ll always be there for each other.  
Even though both of them were soulmates, the 5 other members were family and together the seven members were GOT7.


End file.
